


Lockdown: Without you

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ballum in lockdown: What the boys got up to whilst being apart during that time.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @dingletragedy list on tumblr of all the things the boys may get up to during lockdown apart. 
> 
> I had actually started to write a one shot before I saw this list but then decided to turn it into something more after seeing the amazing list Soph created which included some great ideas!
> 
> I hope this isn't too bad? 
> 
> x

~ Day 7 ~

Ben bit his fingertips. He was nervous. He shouldn't be nervous not at all, but he was. It had only been a week but he had missed Callum like crazy and was itching to see him.

He had become slightly bitter about the situation he had found himself in, If it hadnt been for Phil he would have been in lockdown with Callum, He could have come to stay at the Mitchells house with him.   
His family together. But things dont always work out how you want them too and sadly, Callum the most important part of his little family (bar Lexi) wasnt with him and instead was in lockdown across the square. 

He wished he had cherished their days prior to lockdown together, spent more time with Callum making the most of them being together only they didnt know this was going to happen. It had literally been 7 days and already Ben was finding it diffcult, he wasnt sure he could survive the rest of lockdown however many days that would be. 

Callum was his rock, his safety blanket the person who understood him most in this world, and it had been hard specially as he couldnt just call Callum. They had texted practically every single day for most of the day but it wasnt the same of actually seeing that person, being in their arms. 

He was also the only one he felt like he could really communicate with. Phil had tried to talk to Ben only they hd nothing in common and Phil couldnt get around the idea that his son was deaf and couldn't understand him, he got fustrated and Ben's illablity to catch up so avoided any lengthy conversations with him.   
Lexi bless her tried her best but there was only so much he could take being around a bored 7 year old 24hours a day was hard, much harder when she would shout and scream and he would have no idea what was going on. 

He refreshed the app making sure it was working as he sat staring at the screen of his computer. He was in his bedroom where he spent most of the days, laptop on his lap as he laid out on the bed.

Ben was ready to give up when Callum's face appeared on the screen in front of him. He looked beautiful, even if it had only been 7 days Ben had missed seeing the bright smiling face every day. 

'Hi baby' Callum said making sure to speak slowly so Ben could read his lips. he was sure there was a button somewhere in which he could get what Callum was saying translated into subtitles but alas that would have to wait for their next call, at the moment he couldnt take his eyes of his man. 

'I've missed you' Ben blurted out, slighly embrassed and how needy he must sound  
'I miss you too baby' Callum replied smiling 

*I Love You* Callum signed over the screen causing Ben to grin   
*I Love you too* Ben signed back 

'Hows lexi?' Callum asked   
'Enegetic! I dont get hows shes got so much bloody energy' Ben told him causing them both to laugh knowing exactly what the little girl was like, Callum did not envy being locked down with her at all.   
He may love the little girl like his own but there was only so much he could take. 

'So how about we have some fun?' Ben aske giving Callum a wink and a smirk   
'Ben! How are you so horny already? Its only been 7 days!' Callum laughed

'I'm always horny for you, come on you know you want to' Ben told him running his hand down his own chest trying to tease Callum into saying yes 

'No' Callum told him forcefully 

'Oh come on... please?' Ben asked giving Callum his famous puppy dog eyes.   
'Maybe when I'm alone... Stuart and Raine are in the living room.. and i dont fancy them listening in' Callum told him smiling back. 'Why dont we watch a movie together instead?' Callum asked

'Hows that gonna work? Your over there and I'm here' Ben told him pouting   
'We can do it on here... Just choose a film and I'll sort it out' Callum told him 

A couple of hours later the movie well and truly finished Callum watched as Ben wa fast alseep in front of him, It was now more than ever he wished he was with his younger lover, wrapping his arms around Ben's body, keeping him safe.   
It pained him to turn off the camera, so instead he pushed the laptop off of his legs, turned to his side and watched Ben until he too feel asleep.


	2. Day 10

~ Day 10 ~ 

After than first zoom call 3 days ago, Callum made sure it became a regular thing, they had spent the call the 2nd night just talking, Callum teaching Ben new signs and Ben for once in his life listening and learning.   
Lexi had gatecrashed it wanting to show Callum all of the drawings she had done and the dolls house she had started to make out of recycled objects. 

It was last night however that Callum had realised how hard Ben was taking them not being together. He practically cried throughout the whole call, and then blamed it on hay fever.   
He didn't really realise how hard Ben would take it, he had been used to being around someone who loved him for him, who made an effort everyday, tried to make him feel good about himself, and now he had Phil for company the very man he had been trying to pull Ben away from. 

Callum stood over the bed, folding up his grey hoodie that he knew Ben loved so much and tucking it into the cardboard box that was open on the bed. He tucked a few of his tee shirts in too, along with a packet of Ben;s favourite biscuits that he had stashed away in one of Callum's cupboards. 

He wondered around the living room trying to think about what else he could put in there that would make Ben smile.   
A framed photo of the two of them together and a small jar filled with his aftershave also ended up in the box with the clothes and biscuits.

He tapped the box up and placed a piece of plain paper over the top, writing Ben's name on the top followed by lots of hearts.   
Picking the box up he headed out for his daily walk across the square to the Mitchell's back gate. 

He pushed it open slowly, before looking around. Although he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't he still felt lie he should make sure the coast was clear. 

He knocked on the back door before stepping back, making sure there was at least 2 metres away. He patiently waited for the door to be open praying that it wasn't Phil who answered it.

'Callum!' Lexi cried out as he opened the door excitedly, he moved to run to him quickly realising she couldn't and instead just blew him a kiss, which he caught and blew back

'Lexi! I told you to wait for me' Lola said appearing in the doorway next to the little girl.   
'Its Callum' Lexi told her matter of factly   
Lola looked up and gave him a smile   
'What can we do for you? shall we get Ben?' She asked   
'No.. No its okay... I have a really important job for Little Lexi though if you don't mind?' Callum told her instantly regretting not bringing anything over for the little girl too. 

'Of course I don't mind' Lola said giving hi a wave and walking back into the kitchen, staying close by just in case. 

'Lexi.. I need you to do a really important job for me.. Can you give this box to your daddy? He's feeling pretty sad at the moment and I need to cheer him up' Callum told her pointing to the box that was on the floor in front of her. 

'Will my daddy be happy again?' Lexi asked innocently  
'I hope so darling... But you've got to promise me no peaking in the box... and if you deliver it to your daddy, I'll bring you a special box next time' Callum told her 

'Okay Callum! I'll deliver it to daddy! I promise!' Lexi told him picking up the box that was a little bigger than she was and pulling into the kitchen with her   
'Good girl... I'll see you soon okay?' Callum told her 

'Okay Callum! Bye!' She cried out waving back before getting Lola to shut the door behind her.   
Callum smiled to himself before walking back to the flat. 

A Little while later he received a text from Ben including picture of him in Callum's hoodie, his packet of biscuits in his hand and a big grin on his face. wit the message  
'I'm ready and waiting....its your turn to pick the movie xx'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are greatly appreciated
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any storylines, characters or locations. All rights go to BBC and Eastenders


End file.
